


Is Germany Sick?

by xxxYaOiLoVeRxxx (AmethystScholar)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystScholar/pseuds/xxxYaOiLoVeRxxx
Summary: Italy comes to Germany's house and finds that he is not himself...SUCKY SUMMARY XDDD I'm not horribly sure...rated T just to be safe





	

he

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

explanation: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10226539/1/Is-Germany-Sick


End file.
